Leaping Tiger
by AwkwardTurtles101
Summary: A little socially awkward, she's always found trouble fitting in. Especially around hot basketball players called Kagami. Pure fluff, contains some swearing, very light. KagamixOC. This is only being written because I need to protect my sanity as 'Beneath the Same Stars' (AkashixOC) is gonna get dark. Review and I love you :D (not good at writing summaries, story better)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, my NINJAS. This is going to be pure fluff and really short (multiple chapters). I should let you know that I'm writing this in order to obtain and keep my sanity from the 'Beneath the Same Stars' one. It's going to be light, ****_almost_**** no swearing, and so much fluff you'll rot your teeth that you'll have to get Kagami to dress up as a dentist and get you a check up. Which leads to my first question of the day: have you ever heard of a sexy dentist? With the all new Kagami and Dentist in one, then your answer is: fuck yea. **

* * *

**(0)**

**Tiger **

**Prolouge**

"Um."

The ideal first words would be, 'hello, gorgeous,' but I found these days that I just couldn't roll with that. What was wrong with me?

"Yeah."  
At least he was understanding. Or trying to be, which technically was the same thing.

"Sorry about the confusion."

He nodded, blushing. "Yeah, um, that's okay."

"Are you going to go back to your practice now?"

He hesitated. "Probably should."

"Right. Um. Bye."

I turned to go; heaving my bag onto my other shoulder.

"Uh, wait."

Dude. Embarrassed enough. Don't want to start a conversation, even if you're gorgeous.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Um. I...er..."

"You forgot your name?"

Surprisingly easy to do, when your conversation partner looks like some sort of god – maybe Ares. Thantos, perhaps, with his powerful muscles polished beneath his shirt. But what god has red hair?

"Um. No, did not forget my name."

He smirked; damn, sexy smirk. He was pissing me off.

"Then tell me. What's your name? Or are you one of those mysterious chicks?"

Okay, that was a sore spot. I was not a chick.

"I just don't know why I should tell you my name when I don't know yours," I said, shifting my bag to another shoulder and picking up my basketball.

"It's Kagami," he said, "Kagami Taiga."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eew. It's so long. (That's what she said) ((Yeah, but not to you)). **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Alright, Angel. Today you die."

My friend glanced up; her dark hair spilling from her lopsided plaits and her mascara still in her hand. She was pretty; the sort of person that would enjoy being called 'chick' and gossiping over boys. Only thing was, had she told me the wrong time intentionally?

"Darling," she drawled, my only American friend, "what?"

I blinked.

"You told me to the wrong time for girls basketball! I walked in on some random guys team."

Angel glared at me, her pretty blue eyes narrowing to a sharp pin point. The colour of water, they betrayed none of what a complicated person she could be. She huffily put her mascara back in her back, and, with a final pout in the dirty mirror, walked out of the girl's bathroom with me trailing like a fool behind her.

"If you ask me, _Ren_," she said tauntingly, as if using my name as an insult, "I did you a favour."

Bull.

"Sure you did. I made a completed fool out of myself in front of this guy!"

She sighed and tucked a strand of escaping hair back behind her ear.

"But he was a gorgeous guy, wasn't he? And now you can introduce me to him."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait. So this was about you? That's why you told me the wrong basketball times? Hell, does this school even _have_ a girl's team?"

Angel shrugged. "Probably." Seeing my death glare, she continued, "darling, really. So what if I was a little selfish? Without me, you'd be lost. And he _is _Kagami."

"Do you even know anything about basketball?"

"And that hair, oh! Those muscles."

"I think we're having different conversations, Angel."

"Mmm. Do you think I should wear something red to the next basketball game? It's the Winter High. Seirin is the dark horse."

"Do you even know what 'dark horse' means?"

Angel blinked, but continued, "it means Kagami. He's like a tiger."

She roared at me, her hands like claws and her pink tongue poking out like a cat. Her bag slipped from her shoulder and clattered to the ground, the books spilling out. The noise echoed over the hallway.

"Damn! Class starts in three!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah."

"I just can't be late! Do you think if I showed Sato-sensi some cleavage he'd let me off?"

"_Angel_," I gasped in mock horror, stooping to pick up the fallen books. I warm hand touched mine, and I looked up into some sky blue eyes. The boy smiled at me and handed me the last two of Angel's books. I stood, and the boy fell away from my eyesight; I was at least a good five inches taller than him.

"Um, thanks."

"You're welcome," he said quietly, a small smile forming on his pale lips. "You spoke of Kagami. He is my friend."

Angel took her chance and saw it. "Well," she said loudly, as if shouting across the corridor, "can you introduce me to him? I think he's just incredible. Are you a fan of his too?"

I winced. The boy had been at training.

He didn't look offended; merely inclined his head. Smirking, Angel grabbed the books from my hand and took off down the corridor. I turned to the boy, but he spoke before I did.

"You play basketball, don't you?"

"How do you know?"

"From the basketball in your bag." He began walking down the corridor. I followed him, as my class was in that general direction. "Do you like basketball?"

"I love it," I said, "never loved anything more."

He inclined his head once again. "I love it too. I am Kuroko."

A noise erupted from one of the rooms; with a shock, I realised that it was mine. I turned back to the boy, only to find him gone, leaving the only trace of himself in a memory. I jogged towards the door. If I got a detention...

Suddenly the door burst open, and I collided with a huge stranger.

"And come back when you've learnt some respect!" A teacher yelled from inside the classroom, and slammed the door behind the boy. He looked down at me and snarled, then pushed me aside and stalked down the hall, his shoulders slumped and his hands stuffed carelessly into his pockets.

What the hell are my feet doing? Oh look, ha ha, they're following him.

Damn. If I turn back now I'll look like a fool.

_More than you already are?_

Shut up.

It was hard to keep up with him; he moved with vigour, his long legs easily covering ground. He turned again, and again, until he burst through doors and out into the courtyard. I walked slower; knowing he was heading to the basketball court.

It was a while before it came into sight; I had to double back twice and I got lost once. Being a new student sucks. The sound of a basketball on court echoed through my head, the pounding, the sound of basketball shoes against the wood, the sound of a basketball flying through a hoop in one swift, beautiful movement.

He was concentrating. It was almost radiating off him, but his shots never made it into the hoop. Each too powerful, they had to great a force to be able to slid into the hoop like they normally would.

"Hi," I said.

He ignored me. Kagami jumped, and angels in the heaven sang for those beautiful muscles.

"Yo," I said, trying again.

Again, I was greeted with only the squeak of basketball shoes on court. I picked up the nearest basketball and threw it at his head, where it connected with a satisfying dull THUNK. Kagami turned, annoyed.

"Jeez," he said, "what the heck do you want? Stop following me."

Great.

Now he thinks I'm a stalker.

"I'm not _following_ you," I said awkwardly. "I just...wanted to know what you were doing."

"Isn't it obvious?" He sounded bitter.

"Totally...why were you kicked out of class?"

He ripped his shirt off and splashed cold water down his back. With each breath, his muscled heaved. Oh god.

"Is it any of your business?" he asked, turning to face me with the most incredible abs ever.

Oh my goodness. They were staring at me, those abs. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Mmm. Oh god, I looked.

"Am I making you feel awkward?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Erm...no."

"Okay. You play right?" Without waiting for a nod, he continued, "let's go one on one."

No, please no, not with those abs. He took the ball and stood by the three-point line. He bounced it, controlling it with ease.

"Well," Kagami said, his red hair displaying demonic qualities, "what are you waiting for?"

The day I won't be attracted to those abs, obviously. But I took court all the same, and he handed me the ball with a smooth move.

"You have to get one in."

"Why one? Why can't it be...I dunno, none?"

He glared at me and took defensive stance, although it was a good three feet away. I bounced the ball once, then twice, trying to channel my game mind, trying to get the flow of the game. He lunged for the ball; I changed hands, but within seconds he had stolen it and scored.

He scored again. And again. And again.

"You know," he said, "you really suck."

I was offended. "Well just because I can't shoot doesn't mean I suck." I had missed three shots.

"Yes it does."

"Kuroko can't shoot."

Kagami felt silent; I could feel his eyes watching me with a new interest.

"He's a special case."

"Well...can you teach me to shoot?"

On slipped the shirt, and a towel over his head.

"What's in it for me?"

I hesitated. He turned to go.

"I'll introduce you to Angel."

"Who?"  
"You know, big...um...boobs, American, blue eyes -"

"It's a deal," Kagami said, his towel slipping behind his neck, and he stuck out his hand; I gripped it ceremoniously. It was a deal.


End file.
